


Taking my time on my ride

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blue Haired Josh Dun, Feelings Realization, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh needs some time alone with Tyler. They've been denying their feelings for too long.





	Taking my time on my ride

**Author's Note:**

> The boys finally reveal their feelings. As usual I took some liberty with timelines and such.

Josh's breathing began to slow and Tyler relaxed into the strong arms tightened around him. Josh was already asleep and Tyler shifted just a bit to get comfortable. All of the drummer’s naked glory was pressed up against his flesh, the heat radiating from him like a low fire, warming his hungry body. His shallow breaths tickled Josh’s nape.

Tyler couldn't believe what had happened in the past 10 hours. He felt as if his life had been completely turned upside down, but in the best way imaginable. Things perhaps had finally fallen into place after a lot of unnecessary suffering. It had been a year since Josh and Tyler had begun touring heavily, and their relationship deepened with the passing of time. Perhaps the long road leading them here, with all it’s bumps and curves, is why all of this only happened  _now._

Shards of morning light pierced the dusty curtains and Ty looked over the austere room from his angle of the bed, having missed small details due to the previous night’s…distraction.

The brunette’s eyes scanned the room, noticing the undergarments thrown to the cheaply carpeted floor and the crumpled, cotton t-shirt sprawled over the wooden chair in the corner. A painting of a daisy rested crookedly against the corner of the desk. “This could be a song,” he mused.

Tyler smiled to myself. His breathing began to quicken at the recollection of what had occurred, but he willed himself to calm down with a long and deep intake of air. The dull throbbing from below served as a very pleasant reminder as well. Things had gotten a bit rough and now Tyler was just a little sore. Well worth it, though. He wouldn't have traded this for anything else. 

**10 hours earlier**

It was supposed to be like every other concert, the usual fun among friends. But the thing of it was, Josh and Tyler were no longer “just friends.” The root of all the affection between them thus far was unspoken, but so obvious that even the Clique had begun to suspect that something was going on. All the touches, the stolen glances. Tyler couldn’t stand to be apart from Josh, and when they could manage it, they spent every moment in each other’s company. They both danced around the obvious, because there was a certain allure to that forbidden feeling as well.

So, yes. Even during the break over the last summer, Josh and Tyler pined for one another, not so secretly.

Josh found himself constantly longing to discover how Tyler’s lips would feel on his, wondering what he smelled liked when he began to sweat under the July sky, when his skin was kissed golden by the sun. Thoughts he tried to unsuccessfully discard became obsessive.  “Real” life without Tyler was dull.  Anything without Tyler was dull.

The singer was in a similar state of mind, very distracted despite working on new material. His mental pictures and thoughts were always photobombed by Josh’s face. His voice rang within Tyler’s mind to the point that sometimes he thought he heard him speak aloud.

Getting to tour this summer was a treat, both boys elated to spend so much time in each other’s company. At this particular show, Tyler could tell there was something different in Josh’s disposition. He had been acting strangely all afternoon, and during the meet and greet, the groupies were still buzzing around them, especially the younger ones. Though amiable to them, Tyler did get a sense that Josh was annoyed. It was as if he would have made the room go silent and empty if he could have.

Yet, he played the game. It would have seemed rude not to, and that wasn't the impression he wanted to give. That wasn't who Josh or Tyler were.

As soon as it was over, and they were ushered away from the VIP area, Josh’s eyes lit up.

“Hey stranger...” Josh said, flashing Tyler that divine Dun smile, tongue lightly tracing a line across his lower lip. The singer noticed that Josh’s biceps had filled out under his t-shirt, impressed at how much the drummer had been working to get fit of late. Everything about his physique was taut this year, his clothes framing him to perfection.

It wasn’t lost on Tyler how engrossed he was lately by his presence, both emotionally and physically.  _I can’t stop thinking about you, Josh._

“Hey, Joshie. You feeling okay?” Ty replied as they walked back to the dressing rooms. “You seem off.”

Josh nodded, his wet curls matted a bit on his forehead. “Yeah, just tired.” He put his arm around Tyler and squeezed.  _Why do I love you so much, Ty?_  
Small talk ensued but it was all a distraction so Josh could stifle the nagging feeling in his stomach. It was worse than butterflies. It was like a cannon ball. He had come to the conclusion, or rather finally admitted it to himself, that he really, really liked this amazing boy that he had the privilege to play with. Though all reason argued otherwise, he wanted so much to believe that maybe Tyler could like him back, too.

As they reached the dressing rooms, Josh stopped speaking and got lost in Tyler’s deep eyes for a moment, scrutinizing them with a squint. Tyler blushed, aware of being studied. Instead, he was riveted by the drummer’s mouth. The way Josh was nibbling a bit on his full, lower lip was the sexiest thing ever.

A buzzing distracted Josh shortly after.  “Can you give me a minute?” he inquired, his depthless, almond eyes locked on his phone screen. “I have to take this.”

Tyler nodded. “Sure thing.”

Josh stepped away slowly, lifting his finger in the way people do when they want to tell you “Just ONE minute, be right back.”

Tyler paused to discuss something with Mark and momentarily forgot that Josh was going to be coming back for him. He was about to go into his dressing room when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Josh grazed his hand with his pinky, nonchalantly, as he greeted Mark and the tour manager. Engaging in a bit of chitchat was unavoidable, though everything about his body language screamed that he wanted to get far away. With Tyler.

Ultimately, he excused himself and grasped Tyler’s hand, pulling him aside.

 “Let's get out of here, Ty. We don’t take off until tomorrow. I know a place. I just really need to be alone with you.”

Tyler nodded in agreement, intrigued, and followed him out of the back door as he grabbed a hoodie off the rack.  They exited the venue without even saying goodbye to Mark.

The singer could have carried his excitement better but he was trying to play it cool. He had no idea what was going to happen, but his heart was already in a flutter.

Outside, there was a car waiting. Ty raised an eyebrow in wonder and Josh replied to the unspoken question. “That was the phone call. My friend lives a few minutes away, he lent it to me so we could go for a drive. I’m tired of being stuck on the bus with all those people. I just need to get away, Ty. With you.”

So, he had planned this?

Josh graciously opened the door for Tyler and as he got in, his toothy grin winning him over yet again. Josh had the perfect American smile. White. Pearly white. Straight teeth, except for a subtle protrusion of the top row. Tyler loved Josh’s mouth, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. He had dreamt so many times of kissing him.

“I'm hungry. You hungry?”

Tyler woke from his hypnotic state. “Um…yes. Yeah. I could eat,” Ty replied.

They drove for a short distance, stopping at a rather secluded little diner minutes later. Tyler didn't even know it was there and was surprised that Josh knew this city so well.  

The diner was very cozy and not too bright. A perfect place to talk, to blend into the background, in fact. And that’s exactly what they needed. The two boys picked a booth at the back, and finally sat down  _alone._

The best friends got lost in conversation for a couple of hours, discussing music, and the travels they had both undertaken. It wasn’t their usual banter, and that’s what made it so refreshing.

As time passed, Josh seemed more and more comfortable around Tyler. His shoulders relaxed, and he let himself go in his manner of speech as well. He was no longer on edge like earlier in the day.

The longer they spoke, as if discovering one another again, the more the conversation became lighter, and the boys began to crack up at the smallest, dumbest things. Tyler giggled so hard he had tears in his eyes, and Josh was grabbing his belly from laughter.

A small sparkle began to appear in Josh’s gaze that hadn't been there before. Tyler noticed, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable …and very turned on. He took advantage of a moment of silence and stood up. Tyler was overwhelmed with feelings for Josh, he thought he was going to suffocate.

 “Excuse me.” Ty uttered.

Josh’s brow furrowed, he seemed almost disappointed.

With the excuse of going to the restroom, Tyler stepped out to the back of the diner. He propped himself against the cold wall, closed his eyes, and breathed deeply.  He needed to calm his nerves and put his head on straight. He could discern the timbal clicks of the summer cicadas keeping time to his yearning.

A few breaths later, the singer felt two hands around his waist. Startled, he jerked to attention and opened his eyes.

Josh was standing with his body blocking Tyler’s, his forehead a question mark.

“Am I that boring?” the drummer joked.

“No.” Ty breathed. “I just needed a bit of air.”

Josh gathered his courage and shifted his body closer to Tyler’s and while one of his hands travelled around to his back, the other came up and touched his rosy cheek. Tyler was trapped and it felt wonderful.

Josh leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I’m in love with you, Ty. You’re all I think about.”

His hot breath sent a shiver through Tyler and instantly lit his body on fire.  

“Josh,” he replied softly, putting a lot of emphasis on the  _sh_. “I’m in love with you, too. Always have been.”

Tyler shifted his weight but remained anchored where he was standing. He wanted Josh to make the first move.

 “I really want to kiss you, Ty” Josh sighed, as his lips lingered but a hair from his bandmate’s. “Just stop me if you don't want to.”

Tyler felt the icy concrete behind him contrasting with his flushed, prickled skin. It was the same sensation as having a high fever and chills simultaneously.

Their soft lips parted and Josh’s tongue dipped, the kiss initially bashful, then growing deeper almost instantly. As their muscles danced and twisted, brushed and explored, Tyler emitted short, low moans into Josh, whose body inched nearer and nearer. 

Tyler’s perfect cherry pout. Enough to drive anyone mad. _I love kissing you, Ty._

“Mmm, kitten, you taste so sweet…”

Josh’s hands caressed the back of his head, stroking his short hair. Their breathing labored, and Tyler clung desperately to Josh’s ribs and wide back.

Josh broke, “Oh god, Ty.”

Ty whimpered, and it was wonderfully provocative, filling Josh's mouth with an unbelievable vibration. “Joshie, your mouth, I need …”

Tyler groaned and Josh chased it, the desire ripping through their bellies. He sucked lightly on Josh’s lower lip, something he had stopped himself from doing a thousand times in the past. His fingertips grazed his muscular arms, digging in, pushing their crotches together.

"Ugh,” Josh twisted into the singer.

Tyler smelled heavenly against Josh’s face. Everything in his loins was on fire, he wanted to embrace Josh, feel his body along his, but Josh grabbed his wrists, and with his calloused hands, pinned him against the wall. The fabric of Josh’s pants stretched as his arousal grew, Tyler could feel it against his leg. The brunette squirmed, begging for his erection to meet Josh’s.

They kissed for what seemed like forever. Josh’s mouth mapped down Tyler’s neck and he stopped in that one place he shouldn't have. Ty could barely stand after that, his knees went weak as the drummer’s teeth scraped his clavicle, his moist muscle pressed into the scalding skin.

It was time to go or things were going to get really dirty, really fast. 

Tyler realized Josh had already paid the bill because he was pulled over to the car by the drummer, ushered in with urgency. He kissed him before closing the door, and he kissed him as he got in and started the car.

The blue-haired boy was driving aimlessly. At every stop sign in the darkness of the back streets, Josh would turn to him, one hand on Tyler’s thigh, just enough to be hovering near his erection.

Tyler almost laughed to himself from glee, and also Josh appeared to be so happy, looking like a cute teenager with his toothy grin and wet lips.

Josh angled in at yet another crossroads and put his mouth to Tyler’s ear. His voice took on a serious tone.

“Ty, I know I’m rushing here. But, I need to be with you. I want you. And not in a bunk. I want to hold you, fall asleep next to you. I’m sorry if I’m being forward.”

Tyler devoured his mouth in response, placing a hand on the back of his neck, and one on his aching groin. Josh whimpered at the unexpected touch and his prick stirred.

 “I want you, Joshie. So badly. I’ve wanted you for so long. Let’s stop somewhere.”

Josh nodded, breathless, giving Tyler a hot lick across the mouth. Tyler was so hard for him it hurt.

Shortly after, Josh pulled off the road into a dingy motel. Luckily, the attendant was older and didn’t recognize them, and before they knew it, they were at the door and Josh was fumbling with the key.  Though this wasn't by definition romantic, that's not what either one desired this particular night.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Josh pulled Tyler to him by tugging at his hoodie. Josh took possession of his pouty mouth, this time more forcefully and with more persistence. Tyler’s hands grabbed his firm ass and their toned bodies crashed into one another. It almost knocked the breath out of Ty.

Tyler could feel his manhood throb as Josh first removed his own, then pulled off the singer’s sweatshirt and t-shirt, revealing his tattooed chest beneath. Josh took in the view he had seen a thousand times before, but now was allowed to touch. He drew near, flicking his tongue on Tyler’s nipples. Their hard, aching cocks grazed and Josh’s barely audible moans resounded against Ty, who kneaded him over his pants and raked his hand through his blue hair. Josh felt a damp stain starting to form on the front of his boxers.

“Josh, fuck…” sighed Tyler.

“Want you, Ty,” he murmured between kisses.

Josh pulled the covers off with one hand while still locked with Tyler’s neck. “I want to be inside you,” he breathed. Tyler fell back and found himself helping Josh to remove his own pants. Small detail. Tyler wasn't wearing any underwear.   
As soon as Josh realized this, he grinned. “Okay, now you're in trouble.”

Tyler lay there, breast heaving, elbows propped up on the bed. His swollen penis was glistening, stirring a bit with every small caress as Tyler touched himself with one hand.

Josh was transfixed. “God, Ty you are so beautiful.”

Tyler wished it was darker, he didn't feel so at ease in his skin. Josh was the one who put himself on display more readily with his perfect abs. The singer almost wanted to cover himself, but instead he mustered the courage and his foot found its way to Josh’s groin, teasing his boner. Tyler sat up and smiled.

“Can I help you with that?” he whispered as his long fingers reached for the button and zipper. It didn't take long before the clothing fell to the floor with a whish.   
Tyler was impressed by Josh’s flawless body, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin under his fingertips. Tyler’s eyes were drawn to that narrow, dark trail that lead to Josh’s glorious manhood, now just inches from his lips.

Tyler was still sitting on the bed and he took advantage of the position by slipping Josh’s engorged length into his mouth. Josh wasn’t expecting it, and let out a loud, guttural groan as Tyler’s nails dug into his ass to get a better grip.

With one hand on his head guiding him, Josh used the other to push open Ty’s knees. His cock pushed even further down his throat. It fit perfectly and he tasted so, so good.

“That's it, ...” Josh sighed. “Oh Jesus, Ty,... kitten, just like that...” His thrusts more demanding, Tyler bobbed and pulled back, cupping his balls. A long lick up and down his shaft with a flattened tongue, a tease of the tip and Josh hissed.

“Kitten, can I go deeper?” Josh begged. Tyler nodded, crimson lips wrapped around the base of his cock. Josh held Ty’s head steady and inserted himself further.

Josh thrusted upwards in an unhurried pace, enjoying throat fucking Tyler. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, ungodly sounds coming from his mouth. Tears came to Tyler’s eyes, but he didn’t gag, taking all of Josh and hollowing out his cheeks.

Tyler was so turned on he was afraid he was going to come right there, dick in mouth.  

For a second, Josh tugged on Ty's light brown hair in a physical reaction to the orgasm building in his abdomen, but then he gently let go.   
“Ty, kitten, I’m close…I’m…cumming…”  
 A loud expletive later, Tyler gulped on the hot spurts of cum shooting down his throat, coating it like a creamy river.

“Fuck” was all Josh could utter repeatedly, and as Ty pulled off, passing his finger along the side of his mouth, Josh bit into his lip because this was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Tyler did this purposely, obscenely. “Mmm…nothing left, Joshie.” He had swallowed all of him. “Josh, taste so good.”  
Josh stared down at Tyler, his red lips ruddy from sucking, and there was nothing but lust and hunger in his russet eyes. Josh’s erection had not waned one bit. He actually seemed more..substantial if anything else.

Placing his arms around Tyler’s shoulders, a very slow and sloppy kiss on his mouth ensued, and Josh tasted himself a bit. “Ty, I want…”

Tyler just nodded, hand stroking his impossibly hard cock. Without hesitation, Tyler turned himself over. He got on all fours and bent over the edge of the bed, legs spread. Josh’s breathing almost stopped.

“You are so beautiful, Ty. Jesus.” Round, firm ass cheeks spread as Josh’s fingers pulled them apart, revealing his opening. The singer melted as a hot tongue licked from his neck all the way down his spine. It was tortuously slow and Tyler whined as he arched his back into it. “Lower, Josh. Go lower.”

“Open wider for me, kitten” Josh ordered, as he slid in his tongue.

“Fuck….” Tyler mewed. The wet muscle pushed in, licking and prodding, and then Josh inserted an index finger.

Tyler was overwhelmed by the incredible wetness and heat in his ass. He raised his eyes and saw himself in the reflection of the mirror in front of them. Tyler wasn't seeing things very clearly, mind you, as his vision was beginning to swim from the pleasure flooding his body. The singer could see the top of Josh’s powder blue head gyrating as his mouth and fingers explored Tyler’s opening. “Mmm, Joshie. Deeper, please.”

Josh pushed Tyler’s rear up with his hands and hit his prostate repeatedly with his fingers, burying his face between his cheeks.

“Mmm…Ty….I love how your ass tastes,” Josh smacked his lips.

Three fingers circled his hole and the other hand moved in an even rhythm up and down Tyler’s long cock.  His mouth followed the intrusion with quick, teasing brushes. Three fingers became four.

Tyler felt something akin to an earthquake go through him as he wet Josh’s face and hands with his satisfaction. Tyler couldn't scream because he felt paralyzed. It hurt to breathe. All he wanted now was for him to penetrate.   
Ty turned his head and asked “What do you want, Joshie? I want you to tell me, please.”

Josh lifted his gaze and kissed his ass cheek.

“I want to fuck you, Ty. I need to hear you scream my name, kitten.” 

“Then do it, Joshie. Make me completely yours.”

  
Without warning, he pulled Tyler’s legs up higher on the bed, propping a pillow under Tyler’s knees, and with his lower half lifted in the air, scissored two fingers into him one last time. Josh pushed them in, his anus stretching for him easily. Back and forth until he was sure it was time.

“I don’t want to hurt you, kitten, so you tell me if it’s okay?” His voice had grown soft, gentle. Tyler heard a bottle top pop open.

“Where did you get lube?” Ty wondered.  

Josh laughed. “Don’t be mad, I kinda planned ahead…hoping.”

“It's fine, Joshie…please…just fuck me.”

Josh shook from desire, lining himself at the dripping hole with a trembling hand, inching his way in. Ty gasped.

He fixated on Josh’s eyes and kept his gaze on him through the mirror, as much as Tyler could keep his own open, anyway. Josh’s dick was the definition of sex...in his intent and his fury. It burned into Tyler, wide and thick as he pushed harder and deeper. Finally satiated when he bottomed out. Tyler wished it could fill him up even further. He pressed back until Josh’s balls were slapping against him. 

At this point, the pain wasn't pain at all. It was a masochistic need and Ty kept calling his name, “Josh, harder Josh. Fuck me harder.” They didn’t care if the neighbors of this shitty motel heard them. Josh was pretty much shouting his bliss and Ty just wanted to be torn in two by his hot, marble-hard member.

Josh’s nails gripped his narrow hips and he no longer pulled out. He buried himself inside Tyler’s ass. It clenched around his hard-on, tight and perfect, as he tested its depths. “Ty, oh jesus. Ty, you feel like heaven.”

The more Ty pleaded, the more violently he beat into him. “Take me, Josh. Harder.”

 Josh slipped out suddenly, growling “Change of position.” He wanted to cum, but he wanted to do it looking into his bandmate’s pretty eyes. He took Ty by the tiny waist, lifted him up, and slammed him into the wall to the left of the bed. Something within Tyler was set ablaze.

Ty wrapped his slim legs around him. They fit back together, this time his force entering from a different angle, and the pounding recommenced. Tyler bounced up and down on Josh’s fat cock, he tore into his neck over and over with his tiny teeth, and Tyler dug his nails into his back until he moaned through gritted mouth, “I want you,...Jesus you feel so good.”

Tyler’s screams of pleasure made harmony with Josh’s, and the effort of his movements made a painting fall across the room. Tyler licked his chest and Josh gnawed his clavicle like an animal, on the same spot he had marked earlier. Their hands traveled all over their bodies, not knowing where to grab next.

It wasn't clear who came first and it didn't matter. It was something that rattled them both to the core. Josh exploded with a cry “Ty, oh goddddd,” his semen so profuse it almost immediately began leaking out of Ty.

Tyler covered their stomachs in beads of white, creamy cum. He just kept exploding over and over again until even their chests were splashed.

The two boys kissed longingly until their panting subsided. They fell spent onto the sheets. Josh pulled him near, his dick reddened and glistening from the exertion, resting on his groin and stomach.

Josh took his hand in his and kissed it gently. The sound and fury had passed and here had returned the docile prince. His demeanor changed completely and as he sweetly pressed his lips to Tyler’s, he wondered how strange and marvelous this all had been.

"You okay, kitten?" he mouthed.

Tyler smiled weakly, grabbing Josh by the waist, nuzzling his head against his sweaty shoulder. “I love you, Josh. So much. I want to be with you forever.”

Josh wiped a tear gathered in Ty’s eye and nodded. “I love you, too. You’re mine and I’m yours, Ty Ty. Forever.”

Tyler pulled a sheet over them and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Can I be little spoon, Joshie?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
